My 2nd LE Story David's Domain
by GameKirby
Summary: Five days have passed since The Phantom kidnap June, David or AKA The Phantom wants to make amends for what he did. David decides to take June to his Hidden Domain until the others think he's trying to keep her. Where is David's Domain located?
1. David the Lonely Boy

{Chapter 1.} -David the Lonely Boy-

Five days have passed since David (or The Phantom) kidnap June, the gang plays a game of mini-golf in June's backyard until she got mail from the Postal worker Butterfly (Our -Big- HUGE adventure) with a note sayin' a young man is coming, June discovers that it was David in a green T-shirt with matching wristbands, blue pants and a pair of rocket shoes. June tells the others to look up see David flying, Rocket uses a lasso to snatch David until he yells "Hey! What did I do?" Rocket remembers that David kidnapped June until Leo told Rocket that he's no longer the Phantom, Rocket releases him and David wants June to come to his domain, Annie replies "What's a domain?" Quincy replies "It's a secret place that no one knows." David gives June a pair of rocket shoes and tells David "Thanks, but why?" he replies "To make up for what I've done." Leo secretly gives June a tracking device to know where she is. David and June started flying with the help of the Rocket Shoes, he tells June "With shoes like these, who needs Rocket?" June replies "You've said it." (Giggles) What's wrong with Rocket and where's David's Domain?


	2. Welcome to David's Domain

{Chapter 2.} -Welcome to David's Domain-

When David and June flew off, Rocket felt so sad, he grabs the gang until Leo asks Rocket "Rocket? What's wrong with you?" Rocket decides to follow David's rocket trail, June is excited about flying so she challenges David to a race in the sky, they flew past the Bahamas and David tells June to follow him toward his domain which is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean in an uncharted island. While David and June are flying in the sky, Rocket is searching for June with his Look-and-listen scope following June's tracking device that David doesn't know about hidden in her headband until June sees a castle disguise as a volcano hidden in a deep jungle in the island, David tells June "Follow me, June." until David opens a roof entrance to the main floor of his hidden castle. June and David landed on the floor softly below to take a rest after flying high in the sky, David hands June a pair of gold-plated dancing shoes while he sticks with his rocket shoes when suddenly Rocket sees the island but no sign of David or June, almost like the signal vanished the moment they enter the island. Will Rocket find June and David somewhere on the island?


	3. The Spy Gear

{Chapter 3.} -The Spy Gear-

The kids and Rocket scout the island and find nothin' but jungle, mountains, giant rocks and a volcano, David gives June a tour of the castle to see what's in it. David shows June his Discotheque (A dance room with a multi-color square floor) on how he learn to dance, then David shows June his Laboratory where he builds his spy gadgets: A wristband grappling hook, a bowtie camera, a laser/radar watch, a pair of rocket shoes, metallic vest and others more. June tells David "Your gadgets are dangerous, you might hurt someone" David replies "That's the life of a spy, being prepared for anything." David and June walk out passed a scanner, scanning their bodies making sure that they have no injuries, both where OK until David sees something blinking on top of June's head, David says "Are you hiding something from me?" June replies nervously "No" David can tell cause' he notice June shaking her head so he grabs June's headband with his wristband grappling hook and sees a tracking device. David steps on it until meanwhile, Rocket finds out that the signal was destroyed and Leo discovers that the volcano is a fake and found out that a castle is in disguise so no one can find it. Will the kids find a way inside the castle without David knowing it?


	4. The Fun Chase

{Chapter 4.} -David's Fun Chase-

The gang finds the castle and Rocket uses his drum thumpers (The drum thing on "Ring around the Planet") to drum on the roof of the castle, a loud sound echoes in the inside of David's Castle, David shouts "What is that sound?" June replies "I'm not sure," David tells the castle computer "Security take out the intruders with a net." June checks the monitor and says "That's my friends, David." "Computer, stop!" David shouts as he tells June "Follow me to the escape tower" June says "OK" nervously. David and June flew on their rocket shoes out of the castle and back to the sky, Rocket uses his Look-and-listen scope and sees David and June flying away, and Rocket now chases David and June in the sky over Venice, Italy willing to hide from Rocket. David tricks June into thinking Big Jet was chasing them so David finds out that Rocket is gone for now, David and June flew back to the sky until Rocket spots them, David yells "Don't look behind you, It's Big Jet ready to grab us!" June and David flew so fast when they didn't know it's the gang and Rocket ready for a Sky chase until June flies quicker than David so she challenges David to a race, June Replies "Last one to Sydney, Australia admits is the best Dancer" David says "Over my dead body." Will Rocket catch both David and June in the sky?


	5. Forgive and Forget

{Chapter 5} -Forgive and Forget-

Rocket meets them in Sydney, Australia waiting for them, the gang sees David and June in the sky as he beats her and says "Victory, I'm the best Dancer." June replies "No fair, you surprise me." until Rocket grabs both David and June with its grab-nabbers, Rocket automatically uses its drum thumpers to pound on both David and June's heads. Leo tells Rocket "Stop it, Rocket! You're hurting them!" The gang discovers that Rocket's been angry at David and June ever since they flew away, Rocket shows a monitor as he plays a video of David and June flying with their Rocket shoes with him saying in the Monitor "With shoes like these who needs Rocket?" June replies "You've said it." (Giggles)" "Uh-oh" David says until Leo says "Can you two apologize to Rocket? He's very sensitive about other flyers" June says "I'm Sorry, Rocket" then she kisses him and David says "Sorry, Rocket, I'd just want June to spend time with me" Rocket releases them. Leo says "Let's head home. I think we had enough flying for one day." David replies "You've said it I've have to head back to my castle ... all alone" June tells David "My friends can always visit you and one more thing" David replies "What's that?" "You'll always be a member of the Little Einsteins" June says. She hugs David and says "Mission Completed" Leo says "that's Completion" waves his baton. David becomes the newest member of the Little Einsteins and flies at the Final Curtain over with his Rocket Shoes and says "See ya next mission." THE END


End file.
